epyc_wynnfandomcom-20200214-history
Site Bans and Achievements
Summary of Epyc Wynn's bans and achievements on the Internet. Sites, servers, and boards listed in order of fame/notoriety. Know Your Meme Banned three times due to criticizing mods. Officially stated reason was spamming forums. Notable Achievements: * 11th most liked image of all time posted titled "Mind Blown" * 348k views, 473 likes, 277 stars on image posted titled "The World's Funniest Gif" * Gained highest achievable editor rank of "Digital Archaeologist" for editing/uploading 60 entries * Gained fairly high ranks in forum-posting, image/video uploading, commenting, and editing * Banned three times due to arguing way out of previous two * Banned while using a notorious alias for Halloween known as "Emperor Palpitoad" * Started an anti-KYM Picardia ball meme via an alt which was later officially parodied by the site Escapist Magazine Banned due to criticizing mods. Officially stated reason was being rude. Notable Achievements: * Gained "Inferno" badge for creating a political thread of over 100k views about Donald Trump * Created "Wild West" club about a hidden subforum called Wild West * Became notorious figure of the Wild West subforum * Exposed through leaked images that moderators were abusing their powers Encyclopedia Dramatica Banned due to not fitting in. Officially stated reason was aforementioned reason. Notable Achievements: * Created a thread with 30k views featured in the Hall of AEpic subforum * Was doxed in aforementioned thread Discord Servers Meme Economy: 'Banned due to criticizing mods. Officially stated reason was mod wanting to prove he could. '/leftypol/: Banned due to being a Social Democrat. Officially stated reason was a group vote was conducted which favored banning Epyc Wynn. * This discord server was later destroyed by a rogue moderator due to contempt over this decision after previous decisions had also annoyed the same moderator. This moderator later co-founded with other fellow moderators a new Discord server called Leftists International (listed below). Leftists International: '''Banned due to not arguing within framework of Marxist wordings. Officially stated reason was being rude/annoying. * Ironically Epyc Wynn was banned from the server which was formed due in part to his previous ban on the /leftypol/ Discord server Reddit Subreddits 87,627 total Karma as of November 15th, 2017. '''r/aww: '''Banned due to making a cat pun about licking pussy. Officially stated reason was aforementioned reason. '''r/worldnews: Banned due to posting lots of news links every day. Officially stated reason was aforementioned reason. * 75.3k upvotes on post titled "China bans all coal imports from North Korea, severing major financial lifeline for regime" * 64.8k upvotes on post titled "Sweden asks the U.S. to explain Trump comment on Sweden" * 54.1k upvotes on post titled "Donald Trump admits 'Sweden attack' comments were based on debunked 'Fox News' report" r/news: Banned due to posting lots of news links every day. Officially stated reason was aforementioned reason. * 63k upvotes on post titled "Ashton Kutcher's organisation identifies 2,000 child victims of trafficking in six months" 8chan Boards /pol/: Banned due to posting Transhumanism. Officially stated reason was aforementioned reason. /leftypol/: Banned due to promoting Bernie Sanders. Officially stated reason was aforementioned reason. GameSpot Banned due to defending Louis CK and making a thread about memes. Officially stated reason was aforementioned reason.